


De noche en la oficina

by darkdirtyalfa



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdirtyalfa/pseuds/darkdirtyalfa
Summary: Universo Alterno.Saga es un joven trabajador, quizá DEMASIADO trabajador. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma...Smut/lemon o como quieran llamarlo.Un tanto de OOCSagaXOC
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	De noche en la oficina

**Author's Note:**

> Story time!
> 
> Pues resulta que hace como 10 años, había un foro de SS, en donde, por azares del destino, un grupo se formó. Todas escribíamos y era muy común que nos "prestáramos" a nuestros OC's para incluirlos en las historias. Pues un par de amigas decidieron escribir un fic por aquellas épocas, y por supuesto salté a la oportunidad de que incluyeran a mi OC. Y eso hicieron. Desgraciadamente el fic nunca fue concluido, pero en él, lo que sí terminaron fue un lemon que OBVIAMENTE en ese momento amé y adoré con toda mi alma.   
>  Una de esas chicas y yo todavía somos amigas y nos escribimos seguido, también nos ayudamos con nuestros fics actuales. Hace un par de días, hablando de fics antiguos, ella me pasó todo lo que había escrito de ese fanfic con el lemon que amé. Ambas lo leímos y llegamos a la conclusión de que evidentemente nos causaba cierto cringe, porque bueno, cuando lees algo que escribiste hace 10 años, esa suele ser la reacción, en especial cuando se trata de smut. Pero ambas estuvimos de acuerdo en que en realidad el lemon no era malo, nada más necesitaba una editada, unos cortes aquí y allá, un poco de contexto, quizá agregarle algunas partes y quitarle lo extremadamente OOC que se portaba Saga.   
>  Le propuse la idea de hacerlo. Lo limpié, edité, le di algo de contexto, cambié algunas cosas que eran necesarias y se lo presenté. Sobra decir que ambas lo adoramos. Sí, todavía tiene algunos detalles, en especial en lo OOC de Saga, porque si no, no funciona la historia, pero en general creemos que ha quedado mucho, MUCHO mejor. Así que, con su permiso, lo estoy publicando.   
>  Y lo publico ahora como una colaboración entre ambas, porque vaya que le metí mi cuchara jajaja. A ver si se dan cuenta de qué secciones tuve que reescribir yo y cuáles son completamente mías.  
>  Por cierto, esto es un Universo Alterno, y obviamente, es una historia de sexo, así que no acepto reclamos si no les gustan las historias de sexo y aún así lo leyeron.   
>  Esperamos que les guste  
>  Y, una vez más, muchísimas gracias por haberlo escrito hace tantos años atrás. 
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

  
La luz caía elegantemente sobre las paredes de caro tapiz rojo con bordes en filigrana dorada. Por los pasillos había mesillas de madera con hermosos arreglos de flores, y las lámparas recubiertas de hoja de oro relucían en sus aristas con chispas de arcoíris. El ambiente en aquella enorme oficina siempre era acogedor y siempre olía a madera dulce. Cuando entraba, Saga sentía una sensación hogareña particular, y no olvidaba nunca que detrás de cada detalle estaba el ingenio de su madre, quien siempre buscó poner alegría hasta en la más aburrida y tediosa de las labores.  
Tal vez por eso no le pesaba como debería quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde. Saga tenía que estar a lo largo del día moviéndose entre la oficina de su padre y la suya, además de estar dando sus vueltas por todos los departamentos encargados del buen funcionamiento del hotel. No era que realmente tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo, pero le agradaba convivir con la gente que laboraba ahí, y saber de primera mano todo lo que acontecía. Cuando terminaba de aquello, iba a comer y a descansar unas cuantas horas, para posteriormente encerrarse en su propia oficina a seguir trabajando hasta que ya no se le ocurriera nada más en qué ocuparse.  
Llegó y se quitó el saco de su traje azul, casi negro, para ponerlo en el perchero junto a la puerta. Se sentó en la mullida silla ejecutiva detrás de un escritorio que, a pesar de ser muy amplio, casi siempre terminaba cubierto de papeles por doquier. Encendió la computadora y comenzó a checar los informes de los gastos que se habían realizado de última hora, junto con los reportes de los mails y demás.  
Una hora después, ya tenía todo el escritorio repleto de papeles y los anteojos puestos para ver bien las letras pequeñas. En ese momento llegó hasta su nariz el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho. La señora Agatha ya debía haber regresado. Saga se llenó los pulmones con el perfume tostado, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por siempre arrastrar a su asistente con él en muchas de esas horas que invertía extra en el trabajo. Era una mujer mayor, inglesa, con el cabello cano y arrugas cruzándole el rostro, pero ella le parecía, irónicamente, mucho más atractiva que todas las muñequitas que veía en eventos, o que habían desfilado antes en ese mismo puesto. Era una mujer con los pantalones bien puestos, eficiente, elegante e inteligente, y ahora que lo pensaba le recordaba mucho a…  
—¡Pero qué tonterías! —se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza y volviéndose a colocar los lentes. No iba a creer en esas tonterías que le decía su hermano sobre lo que sentía por la chica.  
Bueno, sí era inteligente y de un porte peculiar, podía mantener una discusión y era interesante hablar con ella, y ¡pues sí!, la había estado observando en la piscina; ¡vaya! que él no era tampoco de acero para no sentir que el suelo se le movía con verla en ese traje de baño negro. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado, ¿o si?  
Y aún si así fuera, no tenía caso siquiera considerarlo, ya que Alfa era algunos años menor que él. ¡Además estaba loca! Aún no se le olvidaba el primer beso que le robó, y tenía que admitir que, a partir de ahí, estaba a las vivas por si se le lanzaba encima… otra vez. Aunque era extraño también, no sentía emanar de ella esa característica “huequés” de las demás locas que le habían tocado antes, aunque no sabía cómo definirla.  
—¡Argh! Lo estoy pensando demasiado —se reprochó mientras se quitaba la corbata y la dejaba sobre el escritorio, después se acercó al intercom. —Buenas tardes… eh, noches, Agatha. ¿Podría traerme por favor unos documentos que acabo de mandar imprimir? Esto va para largo.  
Saga estaba tan concentrado que no notó que la señora Agatha no le dijo ni una palabra. Regresó a sus papeles, examinando especialmente los reportes de los materiales aún pendientes que habían pedido por sugerencia de Shaka. Estaba tan metido en lo que leía que no se dio cuenta de cuando giró la silla, dándole la espalda a la puerta, hasta que ésta se abrió y lo hizo saltar un poco.  
—Gracias Agatha, disculpe que de nuevo la haga trabajar tan tarde —dijo sin moverse y aún metido en los papeles. —¿Podría molestarle también con un poco de café?  
Saga no escuchó la respuesta de su asistente, sólo el sonido de las hojas que eran colocadas en el escritorio, para posteriormente escuchar pasos y la puerta cerrarse. Esta vez sí le extrañó un poco, porque su asistente era una persona muy cortés y tolerante. Aunque bueno, si estaba enojada con él, también estaba en su derecho, no siempre se podía estar al 100% en el trabajo, y ella era humana, igual que él. Entonces recordó las mofas que siempre le hacía Kanon, diciéndole que debía dejar de intentar resolverlo todo solo. Que, si no, algún día su complejo de semidiós le terminaría volviendo loco o matando.  
—Tal vez Kanon tenga razón, debería tomarlo con más calma —se dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba las hojas que acababa de traer su asistente. Pero después de pensarlo un momento mejor… —¡Ja! De verdad estoy cansado, le estoy dando el beneficio de la duda a algo que dijo Kanon —se auto señaló mientras sonreía a medias y se volvía a meter en las hojas.  
Murmuraba bajito, haciendo cálculos y repasando direcciones y nombres, entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse y el aroma del café caliente saturó la oficina aún más. Escuchó los pasos acercarse a su escritorio, la porcelana de la taza, y el plato deslizándose sobre madera, pero en ningún momento volteó la silla ni miró. Ni siquiera se percató del sonido del seguro de las puertas corriendo por fuera, encerrándolos.  
—Gracias por el café, Agatha. ¿Podría traerme por favor unas copias de los últimos informes del mes? —pidió gentilmente.  
—Quisiera hacerlo, señor Saga, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente…  
Saga levantó la mirada de los papeles y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, aquella por supuesto que no era la voz de la señora Agatha, era una voz joven, traviesa, y que conocía a la perfección. Se encontró en el escritorio la taza con café humeante y delicioso, y un traje sastre negro que cubría una esbelta cinturita. Saga tragó grueso, subió lentamente la mirada, deteniéndose quizá más de lo necesario en los pechos, y la manera en la que blusa blanca se abría entre ellos. Finalmente se encontró con el rostro de una sonrientemente maligna Alfa.  
—Hola, cariño —le dijo ensanchando la sonrisa, enmarcada en unos labios brillantes de rojo carmín.  
—Señorita Alfa —dijo Saga, a quien se le ladearon los lentes y comenzó a sentirse nervioso.   
—Parece que viste un fantasma —respondió ella sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza.  
El griego estaba estático. Le hablaba como si aquella fuera una situación normal. Aunque tal vez sí lo fuera, tal vez ella estaba ahí por motivos diferentes de los que esa sonrisa insinuaba. ¡Claro! Y el que ella estuviera enfundada en un entallado traje sastre negro, con semejante escote, y que la falda pareciera más un cinturón, y que usara lentes a pesar de que no los necesitara, y que pudiera entrever los clips de un liguero que mantenían las medias negras en su lugar, fueran simplemente su manera usual de vestir. ¿Verdad?  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó aparentando estar mucho más calmado de lo que se sentía.  
—Yo podría preguntar lo mismo, hasta donde sé, las horas de trabajo terminaron hace rato. Ahora entiendo por qué tu secretaria agradeció tanto cuando le dimos el resto del día. Deberías ser más considerado con las personas adultas mayores —sugirió coquetamente mientras se sentaba en el escritorio. —Hoy seré yo quien te ayudará, aunque tendré un problema para traerte los informes que quieres.  
—¿Por qué?   
—Porque la puerta está trabada por fuera —respondió cándidamente, mientras que a Saga se le bajaba la sangre hasta los pies.  
—¿Trabada?  
—Sip. Tú y yo estamos encerrados aquí. Al menos hasta...  
—Hasta ¿qué?  
—Hasta que a Kanon se le ocurra abrir.  
Cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermanito entendió todo. Sus ojos saltaron de la puerta a Alfa…  
De Alfa a la puerta….  
De la puerta a los ojos de ella…  
Y entonces supo qué tramaba y qué debía hacer.  
—Alfa, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Qué haces aquí? —comenzó a tantear las intenciones, tranquilamente, para ver si podía negociar algo con ella.  
—Saga, creo que lo corto de mi falda y lo escotado de mi blusa te pueden responder todas esas preguntas, ¿no crees?  
¡Muy bien! La negociación quedaba descartada.  
—Alfa, por favor, piensa en mi edad, piensa en TU edad. No podemos hacerlo, es irresponsable, soy 6 años mayor, y a mí no me gusta el sexo casual.  
—Si tuvieras mi edad yo no estaría aquí, además, ni que fuera menor de edad, los dos somos adultos, y esto no es por “sexo casual”. Estoy enamorada de tí, lo sabes. Me encantas.   
El mencionado tragó saliva, y la idea de tratar de tirar las pesadas puertas de roble se le hizo tentadora.  
—Tú no puedes, no debes y no quieres estar enamorada de mí —acotó entre nervioso y resignado. —Soy un aburrido, además un torpe, y un pesado y… y… (¿Qué más me dice Kanon?). Y un amargado, cuadrado, vivo metido aquí. No te convengo de… novio.  
—Por eso estoy aquí, si la montaña no va a Mahoma… —respondió con sonrisa cándida sin terminar la frase—, además a mí no me importa que no me convengas, yo estoy enamorada de ti y sé por qué lo estoy. Y también sé que tú lo estás de mi.  
Aquella declaración fue tan tajante que le puso los nervios aún más tensos.   
—¿Quién te dijo eso?  
—Kanon, ¿quien más?  
Saga se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. ¿Es que su hermano no sabía hacer otra cosa aparte de meter la pata?  
—Kanon, eres un idiota —murmuró mientras se quitaba los lentes y cerraba los ojos.   
Tan concentrado estaba con eso que no notó que Alfa se acercaba a él, hasta que sintió unas manos en sus hombros, lo que lo hizo que se quedara rígido como estatua.   
—Tranquilo, Saga, ni que te fuera a comer… —le dijo con voz calmada, empezando a masajearle los hombros. Él sintió el impulso de levantarse de la silla en ese momento y poner una sana distancia entre ellos, en cambio levantó la mirada esmeralda a aquella color chocolate, cerró los ojos y suspiró para luego negar con la cabeza.   
—Es en serio que debo terminar de revisar todos esos papeles esta noche —dijo al fin.   
Alfa lo miró, suspiró también, pero luego le dio un apretón en los hombros y sonrió.  
—Bien, pero dado que le dimos la tarde a la señora Agatha, te vas a tener que conformar conmigo. ¿Los últimos informes del mes, dices? Ya regreso.   
Y con eso la joven, enfundada en aquel trajecito sastre que hacía a su imaginación volar a terrenos para nada castos, comenzó a caminar a la puerta, contoneando quizá un poco más de lo necesario las caderas, con pasos firmes y seguros, en esos enormes stilettos. Saga no dejó de mirarla, hasta que ella salió por la puerta, y finalmente se recostó en la silla, mirando al techo, preguntándose por qué demonios no se relajaba un tanto, en lugar de mostrarse como el reprimido y amargado que siempre le recordaba Kanon que era. Suspiró una vez más antes de volver a acomodarse en su lugar y tomar de nueva cuenta los papeles en sus manos. 

Alfa caminó a la puerta concentrándose en moverse lo más sexy posible sin terminar en el suelo con un tobillo roto. Llegó a la entrada y dio dos golpecitos sutiles. No tardó en escuchar el cerrojo abrirse y salió. Afuera la esperaba Kanon, mirándola con una ceja enarcada.   
—O Saga fue demasiado rápido y no te calentó ni las pestañas, o aquí no ha pasado nada. ¿Debo entrar a darle un par de golpes para ver si se le acomodan las ideas?  
Alfa caminó al escritorio de Agatha y comenzó a revisar documentos.  
—Tu hermano es un workaholic, y no va a hacer absolutamente NADA hasta terminar sus pendientes.   
—¡Pero estás vestida así!  
—Por suerte o por desgracia él no es igual de facilote que tú, así que…  
—¿Que qué?  
—Que me ofrecí a ayudarle a terminar de hacer esto.   
—Wow, en serio le traes ganas, no estoy seguro de que yo haría todo esto con tal de acostarme con alguien.   
Alfa lo miró severa, luego hizo un rollo con los papeles en sus manos y lo usó para darle a Kanon un zape en la cabeza. Luego se quitó el saco, lo dejó en la silla, tomó los documentos y comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a la puerta.   
—Va para largo, te llamo mañana para contarte.   
Kanon asintió, se acercó a ella, llevó una mano al cabello de Alfa y le quitó la liga que lo mantenía recogido, luego se la ofreció, y Alfa la tomó.  
—Sabes qué hacer con eso. Ve. Suerte.   
Alfa asintió, respiró profundo y volvió a abrir la puerta. Entró en un rápido movimiento, encontrándose con Saga, quien consideró que la chica ya llevaba demasiado tiempo afuera, y pensó en ir a ayudarla a buscar lo que pedía. Se quedó estático en su lugar, mirándola de arriba a abajo, ya sin el saco puesto y el largo cabello suelto. Alfa le sonrió, volvió a adoptar la pose y caminata más sexy que pudo lograr, y comenzó a acercarse a él. Saga inmediatamente empezó a retroceder, hasta que chocó con su escritorio. Rápidamente le dio la vuelta y se sentó. Alfa se reclinó sobre este y le pasó los documentos, y Saga tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad en mirarla a los ojos, aunque sí llegó a notar el brassiere negro que apenas se asomaba entre la blusa abierta.   
—Todos tuyos. Déjame ir a calentarte de nuevo… el café. ¿Necesitas algo más?  
—Tú… eh, la… ah… el archivo que está ahí. —Y señaló una de las mesillas cercanas, Alfa siguió la dirección y luego regresó la vista a él.  
—En seguida, jefe—. Alfa se levantó, caminó lentamente a la mesita, le entregó el archivo, luego agarró la taza de café a medias y frío que estaba junto a la mano de Saga, y se la llevó.   
Cuando la joven volvió, él parecía haberse olvidado un tanto de su presencia, porque estaba perfectamente concentrado en las hojas que mantenía en la mano y que comparaba con la pantalla de su computadora. Alfa le dejó la taza de café a un lado, después acercó una silla y se sentó frente a él. Saga asomó los ojos por sobre las hojas y la miró con una ceja enarcada.   
—¿Qué más quiere que haga, jefe?  
Saga la miró a los ojos, un tanto extrañado.   
—¿Es en serio que te vas a quedar a ayudarme?   
—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué no me creíste? No te voy a dejar con todo este trabajo solo.   
El hombre la siguió observando por algunos segundos más, sin terminar de creerse del todo que la joven quisiera quedarse a ayudarlo con aburridas cuentas. Por otro lado, quizá no sería tan malo tener a alguien ahí, Kanon siempre le estaba diciendo que necesitaba pedir ayuda, porque no podría con todo él solo. Gracioso, ya eran varias las veces en esas horas en que pensaba que a lo mejor Kanon tenía algo de razón en lo que le decía. Aunque la parte que no terminaba de animarse a decirse a sí mismo, era que la compañía de la mujer frente a él se le hacía bastante agradable, aunque le sacara de su zona de confort.   
—¿Estás segura?  
Alfa rodó los ojos, miró a las hojas a su lado y las tomó. No tardó en sumirse en lo que estaba leyendo, que era, como bien había pensado Saga, aburridas cuentas y facturas que necesitaba cotejar para asegurarse de que todos los gastos se encontraran en orden. El hombre no dejó de observarla hasta que se aseguró a sí mismo de que no lo estaba soñando, y que ella en realidad se iba a quedar. Entonces al fin regresó la mirada a sus propios documentos y continuó con el trabajo.  
Pasaron la siguiente media hora en un tranquilo silencio, cada uno sumido de lleno en el trabajo. En algún momento Alfa se levantó a servirse su propia raza de café y rellenar de nuevo la de Saga. Cuando regresó y volvió a sentarse, el hombre le lanzó una tímida sonrisa, e inmediatamente regresó a su labor. Alfa le sonrió también, aunque no estaba segura de que él la hubiera visto, dada la rapidez con la cual desvió la vista, pero ella se quedó contemplando un momento más.   
Vaya que se veía atractivo con esas fachas, sin saco, sin corbata, que por cierto, seguía arrumbada en una esquina del escritorio. Esos lentes le quedaban bien, y los mechones de cabello que le caían por el rostro y que se moría por tocar para despejarle la mirada. Se mordió el labio y sonrió. Ni modo, si tenía que quedarse a trabajar con él, con tal de que le diera más que la hora del día, eso es lo que iba a hacer. Además se lo veía más relajado ahora, cuando estaba de lleno metido en algo que sabía hacer a la perfección. Volvió a tomar los papeles para continuar.  
Estuvieron trabajando en silencio por otra hora, apenas hablándose lo suficiente para pedirse papeles, plumas, la calculadora... De pronto algo llamó la atención de Alfa, quien levantó una hoja de papel en cada mano. Algo ahí no cuadraba, arrugó el ceño, luego tomó la calculadora e hizo algunas cuentas antes de volver a tomar ambas hojas y examinarlas detenidamente. Saga lo notó, así que detuvo su trabajo y la miró interrogante.   
—Te tengo una mala noticia —informó Alfa—. Estas cuentas no cuadran.   
—¿Qué dices? Déjame ver —contestó Saga, ya sintiendo a su buena amiga, la ansiedad, haciendo acto de presencia.   
Alfa le pasó los papeles, luego se levantó de su silla y fue a colocarse junto a él, y comenzó a señalar las cuentas que, efectivamente, no cuadraban.   
—Tenemos una fuga de dinero, mi querido Saga. Justo aquí.   
Saga se reclinó en su silla, observando fijamente los papeles, luego volteó a ver el documento que tenía abierto en la computadora y finalmente a la mujer. Suspiró.   
—Vamos a tener que revisarlo todo, desde el principio. Yo me dedicaré a revisar las entradas y tú las salidas. Aquí están los informes. —Comenzó a dirigir las cosas, mientras estiraba el brazo a unos documentos a su lado, y se los dio a la joven. —Y aquí están los recibos, por favor, revisa que las cantidades coincidan.   
Alfa tomó todos los papeles que le ofrecía, luego asintió.   
—A la orden, jefe —le dijo sonriente, y fue a sentarse de nuevo a su lugar.   
Y la tediosa y aburrida labor de revisar la increíble cantidad de cuentas dio comienzo. A Alfa le aburrían sobremanera esas cosas, pero bueno, ahora menos lo iba a dejar a la deriva, y por el otro lado, que le aburriera no significa que fuera mala en ello, la muchacha era bastante metódica y cosas como esas no se le iban a escapar fácilmente. Dio un sorbo más a su café y echó una mirada rápida al reloj frente a ella. Pasaban de las once de la noche.   
Uno a uno comenzaron a comparar todos los ingresos y gastos, deteniéndose varias veces a revisar o a encontrar cosas que hacían falta o que sobraban. Terminaron todas las cuentas una vez, y notaron que efectivamente les estaba faltando dinero. Dieron un segundo repaso a todo, repararon en que algunas facturas faltaban, así que se pusieron a buscarlas entre el cerro de papeles. Las encontraron, las sumaron, todavía les faltaba dinero. Comenzaron una vez más, cada uno con una calculadora en mano, haciendo las cuentas independientemente. Ambos llegaron al mismo número, que seguía siendo diferente al que debían tener. Se pusieron a examinar los papeles, mientras Saga se devanaba las neuronas tratando de pensar en qué otro gasto pudieron haber tenido que les estaba faltando.   
Alfa salió al escritorio de Ágatha a buscar algún documento que se les estuviera escapando, Saga, mientras tanto, buscaba bajo todos los papeles y cajones que se le podían ocurrir, así como entre mails y demás hojas de cálculo en su computadora. Pero no, no encontraba nada que pudiera estar faltando. Suspiró, se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos, luego volvió a colocarse los lentes, tomó la calculadora y empezó a hacer las sumas, una tras otra. Casi llegaba al final y por tanto, al horrendo número equivocado, cuando escuchó la voz de la chica desde afuera de su oficina.   
—¡Te tengo! Tienes que ser tú, y si no, te quemo con el resto de tus compañeros.   
Saga enarcó una ceja al oír aquello, y no tardó en ver a la mujer entrando a la oficina, a pasos largos, con unas hojas en las manos. Con decisión fue a colocarse junto a él y le pasó los documentos.   
—Tiene que ser esto —le dijo. Luego fue por su silla y la colocó al lado de Saga, se sentó, tomó todos los papeles una vez más y ambos comenzaron a hacer cuentas de nuevo.   
Uno a uno los números fueron sumándose, la montaña de papeles se fue transfiriendo de una pila a la otra, las calculadoras trabajaban al unísono y cuando llegaron al papel faltante, y agregaron el número, ambos como que quisieron taparse los ojos en caso de que aún les faltara algo. Sin embargo los dos miraron sus calculadoras, luego a su cifra "ganadora", se miraron y sonrieron.  
—¡Lo encontraste! —exclamó Saga, sintiendo un gran peso levantándose de sus hombros. Cómo odiaba cuando cosas así pasaban.   
—Te dije que iba a poder ayudarte. De nada. —Sonrió la joven, antes de levantarse de su silla y comenzar a recoger papeles.   
Saga volteó a mirarla, apenas se daba cuenta de que habían estado sentados lado a lado, casi tocándose. Bueno, sus sillas sí se estaban tocando. Alfa recogía cada uno de los papeles sobre el escritorio, mientras los ponía en orden, uno a uno, porque nadie se iba a escapar esta vez. Al reclinarse, para alcanzar aquellos papeles que quedaron lejos, nada más lograba que esa pequeña faldita se levantara, revelando aún más de esas piernas cubiertas en seda, sin mencionar aquellas nalgas que quedaban ahora a la altura perfecta de los ojos de Saga. Se mordió el labio y sintió toda su sangre dejar su cara para irse a lugares incómodos.   
Y entonces se dio cuenta. La mujer había dejado de moverse, así que despegó la mirada de donde estaba y la llevó a los ojos de Alfa, quien lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Sintió sus mejillas arder al saberse descubierto, en especial porque no fue para nada sutil mientras la "admiraba".   
—Qué bueno que te guste mi atuendo, lo elegí para ti —le dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo. —Déjame llevar todas estas cosas a su lugar. ¿Quieres un poco más de café?  
Saga negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no se sentía capaz de emitir algún sonido en ese momento, y se reprochó a sí mismo su reacción tan de adolescente hormonoso. Alfa volvió a sonreírle antes de comenzar a alejarse del escritorio, llevándose todos los documentos entre sus brazos.  
Saga se quitó los lentes una vez más, los dejó sobre el escritorio y se levantó de la silla, sintiendo toda la tensión acumulada caer de lleno sobre su cuello, hombros, cintura, brazos, vaya, no había parte de él que no se quejara en ese momento. Necesitaba relajarse. Cerró la computadora y la hizo a un lado, tomó las tazas y las dejó en un rincón olvidado de un librero. También los documentos que quedaban y los dejó en otro lugar. Después Saga se recostó del todo en aquella mesa de gruesa madera y negro color, cubriéndose con un brazo la cara para que la luz de la lamparilla que tenía encendida no le lastimara los ojos.  
Apenas habían transcurrido un par de minutos cuando la trigueña volvió a entrar a la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, al verlo acostado sobre el escritorio. Se acercó a él, mirando detenidamente cómo respiraba. Se veía tan tierno.  
—Saga, ¿estás bien?  
Tan tierno, y tan…  
—Si, tranquila.  
…tan vulnerable….  
—¿Seguro de verdad que estás bien?  
… y tan… manso…  
—Si, seguro.  
… y antojable.  
—Muy bien, entonces… —y al decirlo se fue encima de Saga, sobre el escritorio, apoyando ambos brazos a los lados de la cintura del griego—. ¿Donde nos quedamos antes de empezar a hacer interminables cuentas?  
Saga se quitó el brazo de la cara y levantó la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos como platos. No estaba hablando en serio, ¿o sí?  
—Tranquilo—. Sonrió. —Tú descansa, no hablaba en serio.  
Saga respiró de alivio y subió los brazos sobre su cabeza, descuidadamente, para ayudar a su espalda a quitarse la tensión que aún le quedaba. Alfa se levantó, y comenzó a caminar alrededor del escritorio con tranquilidad. Saga ya daba el incidente por pasado y no notó cuando ella tomaba su corbata disimuladamente.  
—¿Aún tienes la espalda tensa? —le preguntó con un tono de voz neutro, como para no darle importancia, pero fijándose muy bien en el decorado del escritorio.  
—Algo, pero ya se me pasará —respondió Saga mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo.  
—Te puede ayudar que estires más los brazos hasta juntar las muñecas sobre la cabeza —sugirió como si nada.  
Saga pensó que no tenía nada qué perder, así que estiró los brazos como le había dicho y, al ser bastante alto, sus manos sobresalieron un poco del escritorio. Fue entonces que Alfa se dio la vuelta, y antes de que Saga pudiera hacer nada…  
—Pero, ¿que? —cuestionó confundido al de pronto verse las muñecas atadas con un par de vueltas de su corbata.  
Cuando trató de regresarlas a su posición se dio cuenta que estaban atoradas con algo que las mantenía arriba. No le costó deducir que la corbata estaría atada en uno de los rizos decorativos que tenía su escritorio.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, Saga? —respondió mientras se mordía, sensual, el labio inferior.  
—¡Pero dijiste que no hablabas en serio!  
—¿Eso hice? ¡Ups! Perdona.  
Antes de que Saga se quejara de nuevo, Alfa se inclinó y lo besó. Un beso invertido, como el de Spiderman y Mary Jane. Él nunca había terminado de ver esa película. Nunca terminaba de ver ninguna película, siempre estaba saliendo, atendiendo asuntos, resolviendo cosas, negociando. Y sin darse cuenta siquiera, ni pensarlo, le respondió el beso y cerró los ojos. Entonces Alfa lo soltó, permitiéndole respirar.   
—Tranquilo, tranquilo. No quiero que te quedes sin aire —musitó graciosa, con una sonrisa torva. —Aunque quizá necesitamos abrir esto, tú sabes, para que puedas respirar mejor. —Y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.   
—Alfa… —quiso poner objeciones, pero, en realidad, no es como que encontrara alguna, la situación como que no le desagradaba del todo.   
—Saga, eres el primer hombre en mucho tiempo que veo que usa camiseta, pero eso va a ser un pequeño problema, ¿tendrás algunas tijeras por aquí? —comentó mientras desfajaba la camisa ya del todo abierta.  
—Estas loca, Alfa —fue la respuesta, con una voz cansina. Por más que quisiera subirla le era imposible, estaba demasiado cansado.  
—No te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré —y al tiempo que lo decía, se reclinaba a un costado de la cabeza de él, y pasaba las manos sobre la telilla blanca de la camiseta, tanteando lo que había debajo de ella.  
Sentir esas manos así le dio un escalofrío al mayor, hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie tocaba su cuerpo sin tener el saco de un traje de por medio. Las uñas de ella, pequeñas y de elipse redondeada, atraparon el extremo de la camiseta y dejaron a la punta de los dedos colarse hasta la piel. Con lentitud, y procurando que la punta de sus uñas le acariciara, ella corrió la tela hasta arremangarla sobre la clavícula de Saga, revelando los pectorales y todo el abdomen.  
—Imaginaba que tu piel debajo de la ropa sería más clara, pero ya veo que ese es tu color. Le huyes mucho al sol, ¿verdad?  
—¿Imaginabas el color de mi piel? —preguntó Saga entre suspiros aturdidos.  
—Sí, se supone que ustedes los griegos son de piel aceitunada por el sol, pero tú eres de un aceitunado muy claro. ¿No te fastidia usar traje todo el tiempo? ¿No te da calor? —cuestionó mientras hacía caminar sus dedos índice y medio por entre los pectorales.  
Saga quería responderle, pero no tenía una respuesta para esas preguntas que lo hiciera sentir de manera diferente a un idiota reprimido, así que optó por el silencio, hasta que sintió cómo la trigueña se recostaba sobre el escritorio, junto a su cuerpo, y acomodaba la cabeza cómodamente al nivel del ombligo, mientras jugueteaba con los dedos en el borde del pantalón.  
—Alfa —suspiró con sorpresa en su voz.  
—Relájate, sólo quería estar así contigo, ¿tú no?—. Respiraba el calor y el aroma de la piel del griego.  
El contacto de la mejilla y de la mano de Alfa le parecían como piel de durazno, aunque claro, la calidez del cuerpo de ella y el sentir sus senos apretujados contra su cuerpo eran sensaciones igualmente placenteras, aunque estos últimos se sintieran un poquito duros debido a la rigidez de la tela de la ropa interior.  
Cuando se cansó de juguetear con la tela del pantalón, Alfa comenzó a pasar la yema de su meñique alrededor del ombligo, hasta que cedió a la tentación de hundir un beso en aquella cicatriz natural. Saga sintió que le recorría la espina un rayo, al contacto de aquellos labios. Un respingo agudo fue la reacción de su cuerpo, tensando las manos por reflejo, estirando la atadura en sus muñecas.  
—Shhhh... —fue la respuesta de ella, apartando los labios un instante, para dar un par de tiernos golpecitos en el duro abdomen del mayor, como cuando se hace con un animalito asustado para que baje la guardia y se deje acariciar.  
Saga no podía sentirse más avergonzado en ese momento. ¿Que era más ridículo? ¿La manera en que había llegado a esa postura, o el hecho de que una parte de él estaba disfrutándolo?  
Alfa retomó entonces los delicados besos, marcando el sitio donde depositaba sus labios con el sello carmín de su seducción. Eran besos lentos, suaves, que dejaban poca o nula saliva en su trayecto, pero transmitían calor, mucho calor, y que los dedos de ella se pasearan igual de suaves y cálidos por el costado del abdomen no ayudaba a aminorarlo.  
Cuando llegó al borde de la camiseta arremangada, saltó al cuello, que atacó con los mismos besos, aunque por la posición no podía hacerlo como desearía, sin embargo era suficiente para sentir el palpitar de las venas de Saga y cómo tragaba saliva, ¿por nervios?, ¿excitación?, ¿deseo?, ¿todas las anteriores?.  
—Esta posición ya me aburrió. ¿Te parece si cambiamos? —le murmuró al oído, dejando que su aliento silbara entre sus labios y llegara hasta la mejilla, moviéndole algunos mechones de cabello.  
Saga, quien hasta ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y sintió correr una gota de sudor por su nuca.  
—Espera, Alfa —le llamó en vano, ya que ella no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a él.   
Alfa le miró en aquella pose, temía que a la hora de la hora tal vez le faltaría valor para “declararse” a Saga y conseguir que él admitiera lo que sentía, sin embargo estaba siendo más divertido y apetitoso de lo que esperaba. Por supuesto, si aquello de verdad fuese un suplicio para él, se detendría, aunque el para nada pequeño abultamiento dentro de los pantalones de Saga le decía otra cosa muy diferente.  
—Veo que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, jefe —le dijo mientras observaba, con sonrisa pícara, la entrepierna del hombre.   
Pasó la mano apenas sobre la tela.   
—Bueno, tampoco soy de palo para no reaccionar —explicó con voz queda, un tanto avergonzado, mientras el sonrojo le invadía la cara y ponía de lado la cabeza para evitar mirarla.  
—Eso lo sé, es una reacción natural ante un estímulo, como el sentir ardor cuando te quemas, es natural. Pero, creo que estás excitado más allá de lo meramente fisiológico.  
—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? —trató de defender su sentido orgullo.  
Ella respondió presionando con toda la palma su entrepierna. Él contestó con un gemido y mordiéndose el labio.   
—¿Lo ves?   
—Gracias por la explicación —respondió irónico y sin poder terminar de creer que ese sonido hubiera salido de sus labios.  
—Ya, ya, Saga. Mejor simplemente admite que esto era lo que querías y gózalo —sugirió mientras hacía cosquillas con las uñas, delicadamente, en la entrepierna.   
—¿Quien dice? —trató de defender su vapuleado orgullo.  
—Tú —respondió mientras abría la hebilla del cinturón y bajaba la cremallera, para soltar una discreta risita.  
—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió atreviéndose a mirar la cara sonriente de Alfa.  
—Usas bóxers negros, medio holgados, pero bóxer al fin…  
—¿Y eso qué? —Aquél jueguito del gato y el ratón estaba comenzando a molestarlo, tal vez porque él se veía como el gato, y no le gustaba que la ratoncita trigueña siguiera burlándose de su indefensión.  
—Por un momento creí que te vería con esas típicas trusas blancas —dijo rascando con su uña la tela—. Además, nadie compra ropa negra a menos de que quiera que alguien la vea.  
—Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído en toda mi vida —bufó con cara de pocos amigos. —¿De dónde sacas tantos disparates?  
—De los libros, ¿dónde más? Esto se llama psicología del color —explicó Alfa alzando un índice y arreglándose las gafas con autosuficiencia. —Y deja de hacerte el enojado, mi querido prisionero, por mucho que te esfuerces no me vas a convencer de que esto te molesta.  
—¡Claro que me molesta!   
—Mientes. Todo tu cuerpo me dice que realmente esto te molesta menos de lo que dices—. Y mientras lo explicaba, pasaba un dedo por el resorte del bóxer y lo colaba a manera de gancho entre éste y la piel de Saga.  
—Tonterías —rezongó nervioso, mientras sentía aquel dedo afilado, y una gota de sudor le recorrió la nuca. Alfa se encogió de hombros.   
—Si lo que quieres son pruebas de primera mano, tendré que darte el gusto.  
Entonces, con un movimiento rápido y despiadado, Alfa tiró del gancho que había hecho con su dedo y bajó todo el bóxer, liberando el pene de Saga.  
—¡Qué haces! —exclamó el griego, tratando de moverse y soltarse, sin mucho éxito.  
La trigueña respondió con una sonrisa que lucía demasiado sensual a los ojos de Saga, en especial cuando luego se mordió el labio inferior de un costado, mientras lo contemplaba expuesto del todo. Saga se sentía arder de vergüenza, y como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor, Alfa comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa, para revelar la sexy lencería negra. Tragó grueso al verla, pero cuando ella se desabotonó la falda, no pudo despegar los ojos de ella. La prenda cayó al piso, revelando el resto de su cuerpo, enfundado en encaje negro.   
—Ahora que tengo toda tu atención, será mejor que te mantengas mansito y lo disfrutes.   
Alfa trepó al escritorio, con ambas piernas a los lados del cuerpo del joven, se apoyó en manos y rodillas, inclinándose sobre él. Saga volteó para defenderse de aquella propuesta, pero su rostro se tornó sorpresa cuando los labios de Alfa, más veloces que sus pensamientos, se apropiaron de los suyos. Cerró los ojos, los cálidos labios de la joven se movieron primero lentamente, apenas tanteando, luego siguió la lengua de la mujer acariciando apenas su boca, rozando, con delicadeza, y sin que él se diera cuenta, separó los labios. Un instante después, la lengua de la mujer estaba entrando a su boca, y él le dio permiso. Saga sintió su corazón acelerarse, en especial cuando tomó conciencia del cuerpo de la mujer encima de él, los pechos rozándolo, una mano bajando por su costado, los muslos de la mujer pegados a su cadera. Notaba también el cosquilleo que le provocaba el cabello de la mujer sobre su frente y cuello.   
—Vamos progresando —murmuró ella, apenas alejándose un poco de los labios de Saga, pero en cuanto terminó sus palabras, volvió a besarlo, más intensamente esta vez, esperando que el hombre pudiera sentir al menos un poco de lo que ella sentía en ese momento.   
Y funcionó, porque momentos después el hombre respondía al beso, capturaba sus labios, y la lengua de Saga se abrió paso a la boca de ella, quien sonrió y lo sujetó firmemente del cuello, para que no se alejara. Se entretuvo jugando con los labios del hombre un momento más, y cuando decidió que era suficiente, dejó los labios para comenzar a besarle el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, respirando suavemente junto al oído. Saga sintió escalofríos recorriéndolo, cerró los ojos e inconscientemente movió la cabeza a un lado, para darle un poco más de espacio.   
Alfa entonces bajó un poco más el cuerpo, para llegar al pecho del hombre, comenzó, igual de lentamente a recorrerlo con suaves besos, apenas rozando sus labios contra la piel, y dejando que su lengua hiciera delicados círculos. Y así, besando, lamiendo, a veces mordiendo ligeramente, empezó a bajar con lentitud por el pecho, hasta el abdomen, acariciándole también el costado con la mano libre, mientras con la otra se sostenía. Sonrió cuando, una de esas delicadas caricias, logró que Saga diera un respingo, alejándose del contacto. Alfa repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, ganándose la misma reacción del hombre. Se daba cuenta de cómo la respiración de Saga se hacía cada vez más pesada y se mordía a veces los labios, también que ligeros sonidos de placer comenzaban a escapar de su garganta.   
Saga había decidido dejar de pensar. Cerró los ojos una vez más, y aunque racionalmente (¿irracionalmente?) quería levantarse e irse, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a cada uno de los toques de la chica. Y le estaba gustando. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no tenía a una mujer complaciéndolo así? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se permitió estar en esa misma posición? Tenía años. Años en que no se daba la oportunidad de conocer a alguien, mucho menos de enredarse con una mujer de esa manera, porque era cierto, lo suyo nunca fue el sexo casual, y aunque llegó a tener sus one night stands, generalmente lo dejaban sintiéndose vacío, y hasta quizá algo... sucio. Y no de buena manera. En cambio, no sentía nada de eso con Alfa. Se daba cuenta de que ella quería en verdad complacerlo. Y una parte de su mente se empezaba a preguntar qué se sentiría darle placer a ella. Su cerebro comenzó a divagar con escenas que lo incluían a él y a ella, abrazados, sudorosos, moviéndose a la par. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado de sentir a la mujer, así que abrió los ojos para buscarla. Ella le sonrió coqueta, mientras la veía bajar del escritorio y colocarse entre sus piernas abiertas. Enarcó una ceja.  
Alfa se llevó las manos al cabello, lo peinó entre sus dedos, para luego juntarlo todo en una coleta alta, que amarró con la liga que llevaba puesta en la muñeca, todo eso sin dejar de ver a Saga a los ojos. Cuando terminó de amarrarse el cabello, llevó ambas manos a los muslos del hombre, apretándolos ligeramente mientras las subía.   
—Me parece que alguien reclama un poco de atención —le dijo mientras, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, bajó el rostro lentamente, hasta que tuvo el pene del hombre justo delante de sus labios.   
Saga levantó la cabeza para no perderse detalle, jalando sus manos atadas hacia arriba, pero algo frustrado al no poder soltarse. Claro que la frustración se alejó en el mismo instante en que sintió la lengua de la joven lamiendo la punta. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior y dejó de respirar un momento. Esa primera reacción del hombre hizo que Alfa sintiera cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. ¿Es que ese hombre solamente tenía reacciones sexys? Se preguntó cómo se vería y se escucharía mientras lo masturbaba, así que no perdió más tiempo. Comenzó a tocarlo delicadamente, apenas rozando con la punta de sus dedos y su lengua. Pero él se negaba a dejar escapar ningún sonido, así que ella lo tomó como un buen desafío.   
Lo encerró en su mano, sin dejar de hacer círculos en la punta. Movió esa misma mano arriba y abajo, despacio, apretando ligeramente y luego soltando, se entretuvo un par de minutos haciendo lo mismo. Aunque él no emitía sonidos, sí podía ver su respiración agitada, y cómo la cadera comenzaba a seguir el movimiento de su mano. De pronto lo encerró por completo en su boca, mientras lo sujetaba en ambas manos y comenzaba un vaivén más veloz que el anterior.   
Lo logró. El gemido de placer que exhaló el hombre llenó por un momento la oficina, y a ese le siguieron varios más. Saga no pudo contener la expresión, y eso que lo había intentado, pero sentir la cálida boca de la mujer fue más allá de lo que pudo soportar. No tenía ni idea de dónde aprendió a hacer eso, pero vaya que era buena en lo que hacía. Esas manos, esa lengua y esos labios se sentían demasiado bien. Su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, intentando liberar sus manos y elevando la cadera.   
Alfa estaba bastante complacida consigo misma, al fin obtenía esas reacciones que quería de él, al fin se estaba dejando llevar, y los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta subían más y más de volumen. Estaba tan concentrada en lograr que los siguiera haciendo que ni siquiera notó que los movimientos involuntarios de Saga aflojaron el nudo de la corbata, pero él sí se dio cuenta, y con algunos tirones más, pudo al fin liberar sus manos.   
Dejó caer la prenda al piso y rápidamente se incorporó, apoyándose en los brazos para impulsarse. Y de pronto Alfa sintió que la tomaba por los brazos. Un tanto exaltada, levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con el rostro de Saga a apenas unos centímetros del suyo.  
Al ver la transformación en la actitud de Saga, Alfa intentó retroceder un paso, pero las manos del hombre no le permitían moverse, al contrario, la atrajeron más.   
—¿Intentas huir? —preguntó lamiéndole los labios de manera sugerente.  
— Bueno... yo…..  
—¿No es esto lo que querías?  
Sin decir más Saga se terminó de quitar la camisa y camiseta, quedando con el torso desnudo y frente a la joven quien no sabía qué hacer. El griego le tomó una mano y le lamió el dedo índice para luego pasárselo por todo el torso, haciéndola tocar aquellos pectorales dignos de un dios griego. Alfa tragó saliva.   
—Tus manos hacen a mi cuerpo enloquecer —dijo él sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos. —Me pregunto si mis manos tendrán el mismo efecto en ti.  
La chica no pudo poner resistencia cuando las manos del griego se apoderaron de sus senos para luego despojarlos de la tela que los cubría, sin problema alguno. El hombre se puso en pie para luego cargarla, y dejarla sentada en el escritorio, donde segundos antes estuvo él. La besó hasta hartarse, sintiendo cómo la saliva de la chica se endulzaba debido a los besos, y cómo su piel se tornaba más candente.  
—Te aseguro que esta noche conocerás la verdad de mi —dijo Saga, para luego arrancarle lo que le quedaba de ropa a la chica, dejándola sólo con las medias de seda y los tacones de aguja.  
Saga la devoraba con la mirada, nunca había sentido este nivel de excitación. Ambos sabían que esa noche no había lugar para la timidez ni otras tonterías. Alfa cedió a las caricias de aquel hombre que la tenía entre sus manos que, irónicamente, se habían vuelto tan expertas y ansiosas como las del mejor amante. Saga escurrió las manos para poder abrazar, o más bien, aprisionar a la chica. La empujó más sobre el escritorio, hasta que ambos quedaron encima de éste, la chica bajo él. Besándose, mordiéndose, arañando a veces la piel que se cruzaba en el camino de sus manos.   
Saga, en un movimiento hábil, rodó sobre su espalda y acomodó a la chica, dejándola sentada sobre su cintura. Alfa soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al verlo hacerlo, pero no pudo negar que aquella pasión comenzaba a moverle demasiadas cosas.  
—Anda, era esto lo que querías, ¿o no? —le dijo mientras sonreía sensualmente y subía la cadera.  
Alfa lo miró un momento con una expresión enigmática y silenciosa.  
—¿El sexo oral suele hacer que te pongas como la versión pervert del Dr. Hyde?, me lo hubieras dicho antes. —Y le sonrió también.   
Colocó el pene de Saga en posición y comenzó a juguetear con él en su entrada, deslizándose suavemente, masturbándose a sí misma y a él con el movimiento. Aquello era delicioso, tremendamente exquisito, pero Saga de pronto recordó lo que había estado pensando antes, cuando la mujer lo tenía completamente bajo su voluntad.   
—Ven —ordenó firme, tomando las caderas de la chica y empujándola con autoridad, Saga se arrastró como pudo en el escritorio, bajando su cara hasta la entrepierna de Alfa y ahí se llenó de su aroma.  
—Saga…  
—Shhh —la silenció mientras rodeaba los muslos de ella, atrapándolos con sus brazos, y con los dedos entreabrió los delicados labios vaginales, con morbosa curiosidad. Era una vulva bellísima. Y sin dar más rodeos, jaló el cuerpo de ella y metió su boca y lengua entre los pliegues femeninos.  
—¡Saga!   
—¿Sabes cuánto llevo esperando por esto? —le dijo sin apenas moverse. —Siempre quise hacerte esto.   
Y debía ser verdad, porque Saga se puso a devorarla como si se le fuera la vida en ello, lamía y succionaba rápidamente, como cuando se extrae el sabor de una paleta de hielo, rápido y seguido, ansioso. Alfa gemía sin poderlo controlar, más cuando Saga hacía palanca para elevarle las caderas, como invitándola (o, más bien, ordenándole) que se moviera con él. Comenzó a moverse lenta primero, pero conforme adquiría confianza y sentía más placer se tornó más decidida y rápida. Comenzó a jadear y a respirar cada vez más agitada y excitada, y Saga, visiblemente complacido, pasaba las manos a los glúteos y los aferraba, controlando el movimiento, e instándola a más.  
—Vamos a hacerlo bastante seguido así —dijo Saga con cara encantada y voz ronca, para luego apartarse de la chica y subir de nuevo por el escritorio. —Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora? Estoy dispuesto.   
Alfa entendió el mensaje, sonrió y volvió a colocarse en posición, mientras lo besaba. Comenzó a bajar sobre el pene de Saga, lentamente. Saga, con una mano, comenzó a acariciar los hermosos senos, mientras que la otra se colaba lo suficiente para masturbarle el clítoris con pericia. Aquello funcionó porque Alfa aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos.  
—Hazme lo que quieras, como quieras, Saga. —Sin más, se apropió de los labios del hombre en un candente beso, mientras hundía sus dedos en la nuca fibrosa y los sedosos cabellos.   
El mencionado aceptó el beso con la misma pasión, mientras comenzaba a acariciarla por todos lados. Alfa se dejó hacer, también entreteniéndose ella en marcar su territorio con manos, labios y cada centímetro de su piel. Si Saga parecía tener 10 manos sobre ella, ella parecía tener 20. Saga le lamió los labios y trató de besarla, ella se apartó, pero él la siguió, cazando sus labios hasta que logró atraparlos. De pronto pensó que estaba bien que hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para llegar a ese momento.  
—Así de loquita como estás, y así de caliente que estoy, la fuerza de años apenas bastará para satisfacernos —pensó obscenamente ansioso, mientras se dejaba explorar por esa malicia inocente, que transmitía toda ella.  
Aquello los humedecía a ambos hasta la médula, a tal punto que, cuando Alfa comenzó a moverse más rápido sobre Saga, ya sentían el sudor rodando desde la base de la nuca hasta los glúteos. Los jadeos de la muchacha dejaron de lado cualquier atisbo de sorpresa o timidez para dar rienda suelta a la voluptuosidad de su voz, que se mecía en oleajes placenteros.  
Entonces fue que Saga, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, aferró las caderas de ella, la cargó con él y se sentó en la lujosa silla, aún unido a ella. El escritorio era muy duro, a su ver y deseaba que estuvieran más cómodos. Además sentía un gusto morbosamente perverso al escuchar el rechinar de la silla, y le divertía que el movimiento los estrellaba contra el librero y el borde del escritorio..  
La ayudó a moverse, a separarse de él más para tener la oportunidad de mover las caderas y penetrarla profundamente, con una rapidez inusitada. Alfa no podía dejar de musitar, jadear, gemir, al sentirlo entrar así en ella. Saga se movía como si no fuera humano, como si se hubiera posesionado de su cuerpo, de su mente, y sus actos, el mismo Eros.  
Ella no era precisamente sumisa, de hecho había tenido pocos novios ya que tenía un temperamento estrambótico, cosa que no muchos hombres se atrevían a sobrellevar en una relación, pero ahora la historia era diferente. ¿Cómo podía ella tratar de domar a ese adonis que la tomaba de esa forma? ¿Cómo tratar de tener control sobre su propio cuerpo si éste ya no le pertenecía a ella, si no a él? Todo, a él. No había modo en que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa más que abrirse del todo y entregarse, dejarlo hacer de ella cuanto quisiera, de darle todo cuanto tenía.  
Por eso no pudo poner una sola objeción cuando, luego del primer orgasmo que experimentó esa noche, él tomó la misma corbata con que le había atado las manos y ató las suyas, para luego recostarla en el diván de piel negra, que había en la oficina, cerca de la ventana.  
Alfa apenas y podía pensar. Saga lo notó así que decidió darle un rato para recuperarse. Se acercó a una gaveta, buscando una caja que solía sacar bastante seguido, pero en el camino se encontró con otra que había olvidado: una cara caja de habanos que, un par de años atrás, compró para ofrecer a socios y clientes. Pero él, tan asiduamente pulcro, terminó olvidando en aquel rincón.  
Una idea perversa le pasó por la cabeza y sacó ambas.  
Recargado en el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados, desnudo (y excitado) y con un grueso habano entre los labios, que soltaba su aromático humo azulado en la habitación, Alfa se encontró con los ojos de Saga, que la miraban impúdicamente, desnuda y recostada en el diván. Por un momento no dijeron nada, hasta que Saga sonrió.  
—No sé por qué les gusta esto —comentó quitándose el habano de la boca, y observándolo entre sus dedos. —Su sabor es muy fuerte, se siente el humo pegándose en tus pulmones, y lo peor —al decirlo apagó el puro en el cenicero—, es que me ha dejado un pésimo sabor en la boca.  
Ensanchando la sonrisa, tomó la cajita que le era habitual abrir y caminó con ella hasta colocarse junto al diván. Desde esa perspectiva Alfa tenía un muy buen primer plano de la entrepierna de Saga, sin embargo no la notó siquiera, fueron sus ojos, esos ojos que brillaban con una sed de lujuria imparable. Pudo verse en el reflejo de esos ojos y juraba que dentro de esa mirada, su reflejo ardía como fuego.  
Abrió la caja que no tenía nada que delatara su contenido, y tomando un puñado lo roció sobre el cuerpo de la mujer. Una lluvia multicolor cayó sobre ella: se trataba de ositos de goma que quedaron regados por todo su cuerpo, atorados en parte de su cabello y acumulándose en ciertas partes de modo poco pudoroso.  
—¿Qué haces, Saga? —preguntó sospechando lo que venía.  
—Quitarme el mal sabor de boca —respondió mientras se inclinaba sobre ella en el diván.  
Alfa sintió la caricia del pene excitado entre sus muslos. Saga se acercó al cuello a llenarse con el aroma que lo endulzaba hasta lo más profundo de sus sentidos, comenzando a comerse los ositos de goma que quedaron cerca del rostro, atorados en el cabello, y luego los que habían anidado en el hueco del cuello.  
—Saga… —suspiró ella mientras volvía a sentirse arder los ánimos.  
—¿Quién te manda a tener todo lo que quiero, Alfa? —recriminó dulcemente mientras tomaba uno de los ositos de goma y lo hacía bailar alrededor de uno de los pezones, endureciéndolo, para terminar comiéndoselo al tiempo que succionaba con placer.  
Hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón y terminó comiéndose todos los ositos entre los senos, dejándole la piel oliendo a dulce y agradablemente pegajosa.   
El joven se entretuvo armado fantasías, usando el cuerpo de Alfa como escenario y a las gomitas de actores. Armó orgías, tríos de todos los tipos, y demás fantasías perversamente deliciosas, que describía con un erotismo sensual inusitado. Les hacía excitarse todavía más que con caricias.  
—¿De dónde sacas tanta historia erótica? —preguntó Alfa, lamiéndose el dulce de los ositos que había quedado en sus labios, luego de repetidos y fogosos besos por parte de Saga.  
—Del mismo sitio de donde tú sacaste la perversa idea de seducirme en mi oficina. —respondió cínico, mientras acariciaba con sus gruesas y potentes manos las torneadas piernas de la mujer, como si las esculpiera en barro. —Nunca me había dado cuenta lo que me gusta sentir la seda entre mis dedos, y menos tan caliente, al contacto de un cuerpo así de divino.  
Alfa no sabía cómo corresponder esos halagos, ella realmente no se consideraba una modelo, pero si a Saga le gustaba su cuerpo, que se diera gusto como quisiera, ella no planeaba detenerlo. Y siguió gozando el sentir esas manos hundiendo la seda en sus muslos.  
—Sí, me gusta —dijo decidido—. Toda tu lencería será de seda.  
—¿Cómo? —inquirió sin saber si había entendido bien.  
—Me refiero a la lencería que te compraré —explicó de modo natural.  
—¡Qué conste! ¡Ya lo dijiste y me lo cumples! —dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó él con curiosidad, mientras tomaba algunos de los ositos de goma sobrevivientes a su hambre, y los reunía en el ombligo de ella.  
—Imagínate a ti mismo entrando a una tienda y comprando lencería de seda —dijo sin evitar soltar un par de risas traviesas.  
—Graciosa —murmuró con una sonrisa—. Sí, sería un show digno de verse… pero por suerte se inventó Amazon.  
—Así le quitas la mitad de la diversión, pero no importa, repito que ya me dijiste y me cumples, sea como sea. Aunque me intriga tu súbito cambio de ánimo. Apenas hace unas horas estabas dispuesto a salir corriendo de aquí..  
—Es sencillo —comenzó a explicar mientras atoraba más ositos de goma en los resortes de las medias—. Es sólo que me di cuenta de que quizá tú y Kanon tienen razón, me gustaría divertirme, empezar a ser yo. No tiene nada de malo, ¿no? Quizá debería comenzar a ser más… abierto. ¿Qué tal si a Kanon nunca se le ocurre hacer esto? Jamás habría tenido valor para decirte que te quiero.  
—No me has dicho que me quieres —señaló entre cómica y seria la muchacha. Saga, entonces, subió hasta el rostro de la mujer, pegándose del todo a su piel glaseada de dulce.  
—Te quiero. Lo sé desde hace tiempo, pero no quería admitirlo, a mi ni a nadie. Pero estar aquí, así, contigo, me hizo darme cuenta. Te quiero—. Hizo una mueca irónica, luego la miró a los ojos y sonrió. —Y lo siento por ti, porque he renunciado a muchas cosas que quise, pero no renunciare a ti. Eso nunca. A ti no.  
Entonces la golpeó con un beso intenso, estridente y húmedo, serpenteando contra su piel y haciendo que los ositos de goma que quedaban se regaran, apretujados por su cuerpo. Eran extraños, pero agradables, al estar atrapados entre sus pieles que comenzaban a danzar con gusto.  
Sin interrumpir el beso, Saga comenzó a bajar una de sus manos, lentamente, acariciando apenas, hasta que llegó a su objetivo. Sus dedos encontraron la vulva y comenzaron a tocarla delicadamente, rozando apenas, encontrando los lugares más placenteros para la mujer. Ella gimió aún con los labios apretados contra los suyos, tembló por la sensación que comenzaba a abrumarla, y poco a poco se abandonó al ritmo de esa mano que comenzó a masturbarla con lento y candente placer, haciéndola humedecerse y a su piel arder.   
Cuando sintió que estaba preparada, se acomodó, la sujetó por la cadera, y la penetró nuevamente, lento, pero firme y decidido, haciéndola gemir de puras ansias. No había entrado por completo cuando Alfa había terminado nuevamente, sin que su deseo bajara un poco.  
—Parece que estabas más que lista —le murmuró al oído para, apenas decirlo, empujar nuevamente, firme y profundo. Ella gimió, gozándolo.  
Lento pero imparable, Saga continuó sus embestidas, incrementando la velocidad lentamente, pegando sus cuerpos al entrar y separándolos un poco al salir. Al hacerlo, sus pieles se pegaban por culpa del dulce, y al apartarse sentían cómo se despegaban de modo lascivamente jugoso.   
Pronto Alfa le hizo segunda y comenzó a acoplar los movimientos de su cuerpo, en especial de su cadera, con los de él. Al sentirla hacerlo Saga se relamía y se mordía los labios con delicia, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Alfa no desaprovechaba y en esa posición atacaba los pezones, en los cuales Saga era especialmente sensible, ya que apenas lo hacía, se contraía de nuevo sobre ella, y ella debía esperar de nuevo a que se estirara como felino en celo para volverlos a atacar.  
En algún momento, aquél diván no fue suficiente para ambos, y rodaron al piso, en donde una mullida alfombra los recibió. Y no se detuvieron. Apenas verse desencadenados el uno del otro se buscaron de inmediato. Alfa abriendo sus románticas piernas y Saga atrapándolas en sus brazos hasta acomodarlas sobre los hombros.  
—Adoro verte sólo con las medias y los tacones —confesó con una sensual sonrisa que helaría a cualquiera.  
—Fetichista pervertido —le respondió ella con la misma sonrisa.  
Saga entró, estrepitoso y sin reparos, y ella lo gozó hasta extremos inusitados, entregándose con sumisión salvaje, permitiéndole entrar pero también atacando, devorando, arañando toda su espalda y muslos, uniendo las marcas de su pasión en los glúteos de estatua griega. Él se sentía casi sangrar, pero adoraba sentir las garras de ella clavarse en su piel, al tiempo que su acompasada respiración sofocaba cualquier pensamiento que no fuera entregarse.  
Siguió, por supuesto.  
Sin descanso ni piedad.  
Cuando embotaba su tacto, le tapaba los ojos y le hacía el amor con palabras salvajes, ardientemente elegantes. Cuando embotaba su odio, la llenaba de fragancias, de aromas, de respiraciones cortas y mezcladas con la suya, soplando en su piel que se encrespaba al sentir el más leve frío. Y así, cada sentido que le quitaba, lo compensaba con otro, haciéndola y haciéndose descubrir un mundo nuevo.  
El imperio de los sentidos.  
Pasaron la noche haciéndolo de todos los modos que se les ocurría en su poco casta imaginación, hasta que, sudorosos y frenéticos, sintieron venir el final. Ella estaba sentada en el escritorio, con las piernas rodeándole la cintura, un brazo sujetando el cuello del hombre, y usando el otro como apoyo, detrás de ella. Saga, de pie delante de ella, la embestía con fuerza y pasión incontrolables, tomándola por la cintura e invocando su nombre como el de una diosa. Y ella, extasiada y ardorosa, luchaba con toda su voluntad para poder sentir a Saga llenarla una última vez, con el supremo placer, al que quería llegar con aquél semidiós que la había hecho suya hasta el último átomo de su existencia.  
Con gemidos salvajes, Saga embistió con auténtica exquisitez a su diosa de aroma a nuez y chocolate (y ositos de gomita) hasta que, sintiéndose también desfallecer, la mantuvo pegada a él y se dejó llevar, vibrando junto con las complacientes paredes húmedas que lo acogían, hasta que sintió todo de sí salir para ella.  
Sólo para ella y nadie más.

  
La mañana había llegado muy rápido para su gusto, y no porque a Ágatha le desagradara trabajar con el joven señor, sino que, por una vez, le gustaría que el muchacho viviera fuera de su oficina. Verlo ahí, siempre rodeado de papeles y obligaciones, pulcro y ordenado, le daba la sensación de ver a una flor marchitarse en un rincón lejos del agua y la luz.  
Esto era lo que ella pensaba mientras el ascensor iba subiendo los pisos que le hacían falta para llegar a la oficina. La noche anterior, apenas llegar, el señor Kanon le dijo que Saga se tomaría el resto del día libre, y que por ende, también le dejaba el día libre a ella. Le extrañó bastante, pero acogió la noticia de buen grado, ya que justamente eso le faltaba a su jefe.  
Era una lástima que hubiera terminado tan pronto.  
Salió del ascensor al llegar al piso correspondiente y de inmediato notó algo raro. Primero que nada, no se escuchaba la impresora, como casi siempre que llegaba. Y la siguiente; que la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada.  
—Se habrá levantado tarde, espero —pensó con cierta alegría melancólica, deseando que al fin, su joven jefe, hubiera decidido darse un descanso.  
Abrió las ventanas para que entrara el sol de la mañana. Se acercó a la cafetera, que estaba extrañamente sucia, y luego de lavarla, comenzó a preparar café. Cuando éste estuvo listo se dio cuenta que algo faltaba.  
—Seguramente Saga debió dejarla en su escritorio, como siempre.  
Decidió entrar a la oficina para ir por la taza y lavarla antes de que llegara. Fue entonces que notó otra cosa rara: la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.  
Aquello la desconcertó un poco, aun cuando su jefe se había quedado a dormir muchas veces en la oficina, nunca de los nuncas había encontrado la puerta cerrada. Aunque bueno, si ese día había decidido tener privacidad para dormir tampoco era malo. Sacó la copia que tenía de la llave.  
La introdujo, dio dos vueltas, y corrió el cerrojo.  
La puerta se abrió y de inmediato un olor pastoso y raro, mezcla de muchas cosas, le golpeó la nariz y la piel, junto con el calorcillo que escapó de inmediato del interior. Ahora sí entendió que algo raro pasaba, aunque nada de lo que pudo imaginar la preparó para lo que vio cuando se asomó dentro.  
De primer momento no supo si estaba viendo bien, si era una alucinación o escena de crimen, pero una rápida observación, más para una mente como la suya, le aclararon que lo que había pasado era diferente.  
Aunque tampoco había que ser un genio para entender lo que pasó. Su jefe estaba, junto con una delicada chica de cabellos largos, en el piso. Ambos acurrucados sobre la alfombra, desnudos y apenas cubiertos por una frazada que su jefe solía tener junto al diván, para aquellas múltiples ocasiones en que la noche lo atrapaba y decidía dormir ahí.  
Cerró la puerta sin saber qué hacer de primera mano, pero luego, sintiéndose muy feliz por su jefe. Él no era asiduo al sexo ocasional, ni mucho menos era tan explícito, pero si aquella chica lo había hecho atreverse a una aventura tan loca como aquella, debía ser algo bastante especial.  
Soltó una risilla cómplice y pidió el desayuno para que lo llevaran a la oficina, desayuno para dos, por supuesto. Y sirviéndose una taza de café, que le supo mejor que otros días, tomó la agenda de su joven jefe y comenzó a cancelar los compromisos de aquel día. Los dejó dormir un rato más, hasta que llegó el desayuno.   
—Señor Saga —le llamó gentilmente—. Señor Saga, ya es hora del desayuno.  
Saga, habituado a que su secretaria lo despertara así cuando dormía en la oficina, de comienzo no reaccionó de modo diferente.  
—Buenos días —respondió perezoso mientras se incorporaba sobre un brazo, como si nada, y se desenmarañaba el cabello, aún con los ojos más que cerrados. —Voy al baño a ponerme decente.  
—Perdone que se lo diga, señor Saga, pero creo que antes de salir al baño debería ponerse ropa interior, como mínimo.  
La risilla que siguió al comentario hizo que las dormidas neuronas del muchacho hicieran sinapsis, y de pronto todo lo ocurrido le vino a la cabeza. Abrió los ojos como platos para encontrarse con Alfa durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre la alfombra, completamente desnuda, lo que le recordó que de hecho él también…  
—Por los dioses —murmuró sonrojándose hasta el pecho, y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.  
—¡Shhh! ¡Quiero dormir! —dijo Alfa medio dormida, ovillándose como cachorrito en la frazada.  
Ambos miraron a la chica, la mujer con picardía y Saga con vergüenza. No hallaba qué decir para disculparse de la situación..  
—Relájese, jefe —le calmó ella maternalmente—. Ya era hora, si me permite decirlo. —Entonces dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina. —¡Ah! No se preocupe, ya reagende todos sus compromisos, y el desayuno ya está listo.  
Sin decir más cerró la puerta, dejando a Saga sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse en ese momento. Primero que nada, se levantó de la alfombra, y trató de encontrar sus pantalones. Una vez conseguido esto, se puso a recoger el resto de la ropa, que estaba regada por todos lados, pero el recoger la corbata del piso lo llevó a pensar en cómo él había estado atado a ese escritorio, y cómo la llevó a ella, también atada, al diván.   
Regresar la vista al escritorio lo hizo volver a escuchar los gemidos de placer de ella, y los suyos, y la manera en la que la reclinó contra este, de espaldas a él, para volver a entrar en ella, justo en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba en ese momento.   
Y la silla, frente a la ventana, en contra de ese librero, y la alfombra. Y sus ojos regresaron a la mujer que aún dormía ahí, completamente ajena a lo que había pasado. Fue a sentarse al diván, sin dejar de observarla, pensando en todas las cosas que hicieron durante la noche, y las que le faltaron por hacer. Finalmente Saga se volvió a acostar junto a ella, le retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara y le tomó una mano. Alfa finalmente comenzó a abrir los ojos, aún somnolienta y lo miró con una sonrisa.   
—Buenos días —le dijo Alfa, acercándose más a él. —¿Lo soñé o tu secretaria vino a despertarte?   
—Vino a despertarme, y nos encontró aquí.   
—Mmm, bueno, alguien menos a quién darle la noticia.   
—Casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza, aunque ella parecía complacida.   
—Porque lo estoy, señor Saga —dijo de pronto Ágatha, quien había entrado con el carrito del desayuno. Lo dejó cerca de la entrada, mientras ambos jóvenes volteaban a verla, Saga sintiéndose de nuevo enrojecer, y Alfa con una sonrisa cómplice. —¿Va a necesitarme el resto del día? Veo que está un poco ocupado, y no me gustaría hacer el mal tercio.   
—Eh, no, no, está bien, Ágatha, que tenga buen idea.   
—Igualmente —respondió la mujer mayor, dedicándole una sonrisa a Saga y un guiño a la joven, después se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.   
Saga volvió su atención a Alfa, quien aún sonreía.   
—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó el hombre.  
—Sí, yo no me comí tres kilos de ositos de gomita anoche —contestó Alfa, enarcando la ceja y aguantando la risa.   
Saga se volvió a llevar ambas manos a la cara, mientras Alfa se levantaba al fin y buscaba algo qué ponerse. No tardó en dar con la camisa de Saga y se la puso, luego fue por el carrito del desayuno y lo llevó hasta el escritorio. Saga había terminado de levantar ropa del piso y la dejó sobre el diván.   
El olor de las bandejas con el desayuno les llenó los pulmones y les abrió el apetito. Colocaron la comida en el escritorio y, cada uno de un lado, se sentaron a comer mientras conversaban. Era la primera vez que conversaban sin tantas reservas. Saga se permitió bajar la guardia frente a ella, divirtiéndose con el humor negro, pero elegante, que poseía. Hasta ese momento, sólo con la señora. Agatha había tenido una convivencia tan recíproca.  
—Te quiero, no sabes cómo te quiero —dijo de pronto, mirándola a los ojos. —Aunque, me hubiera gustado hacerte todo esto antes.  
—Saga, en realidad ese hombre sexy, salvaje, apasionado, lleno de amor y de ganas de vivir eres tú, sólo necesitabas un “pequeño” empujón para darte cuenta. Y no te preocupes, yo voy a estar aquí para darte otro cuando sea necesario.   
Saga sonrió con ternura, se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta ella, la afianzó por la nuca dulcemente con sus manos y la besó. Cuando por fin se separaron, Saga regresó a su silla y terminaron el desayuno. Ambos entonces devolvieron todas las bandejas, platos, vasos y demás cosas al carrito y Alfa salió con éste de la oficina, para dejarlo fuera. Cuando volvió, Saga estaba mirando fijamente un archivo entre sus manos.   
Esa había sido la razón original por la cuál decidió quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde, pero la fuga de dinero que encontró Alfa y luego, eh, las otras actividades que llevaron a cabo, hicieron que se olvidara por completo de ese GRAN detalle.   
—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó la chica al ver que Saga se estaba poniendo pálido.   
—Tenía que terminar con estos pendientes anoche… y lo olvidé por completo. —Y volvió a sentarse en su silla, volviendo de inmediato a su modo workaholic.   
—¿No puede Kanon hacerse cargo? Ya le diste el resto del día a Ágatha de todas formas. —Alfa fue a sentarse sobre el escritorio, delante de él, lo que lo hizo distraerse un tanto, al ver esas largas piernas desnudas y ligeramente abiertas.   
—Claro que puede, pero tendría que decirle que lo haga, porque soy yo el que ha estado ocupándose de esto desde hace no sé cuánto.   
—Pues llámale —dijo la muchacha, tomando el teléfono a su lado y ofreciéndoselo.   
Saga volteó a verla a los ojos, ella le sonreía, aún con la mano extendida, con el teléfono. Llevaba el cabello suelto y algunos mechones caían desordenados por su cara, la camisa apenas tenía algunos botones abrochados, lo que le dejaba ver el espacio entre los pechos. Bajó de nuevo la mirada a las piernas, que balanceaba suavemente. Al fin tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano. Saga esperó a que contestara, mientras intercambiaba miradas con Alfa, que le sonreía con cara buena, maquinando un par de travesuras.  
—¿Kanon? Dime por favor que no te acabas de despertar.   
Entonces Alfa puso sus pies, suavemente, sobre los muslos de Saga, y comenzó a subir hasta llegar a la entrepierna. El joven intentó hacerse para atrás, pero no llegó muy lejos, debido a que chocó contra el librero.   
—Sí, por supuesto que te creo capaz, y no, hoy no es domingo.   
Alfa entonces bajó de un saltito del escritorio, se puso de rodillas frente a Saga y bajó la cremallera de su pantalón.  
—Pero, ¿qué haces? —murmuró mientras escuchaba a Kanon—. Claro que te hablo a ti, ¿a quién más? Por cierto tienes algunas explicaciones que darme.  
Y ahora, sin mostrar piedad. Alfa tomó el pene de Saga y comenzó a masturbarlo, lo que consiguió que Saga diera un respingo y a duras penas atajara el gemido que estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios.   
—Silencio, Kanon, no te llamé para… para hablar de si tu… tu plan funcionó.   
Kanon, del otro lado de la línea, sonrió. Por supuesto que sabía que su plan había funcionado. Alfa, minutos antes, le mandó un mensaje de texto confirmándolo. Ya se imaginaba el por qué del tartamudeo de Saga.   
—Te llamé para decirte que… necesito que te hagas cargo de los pendientes que dejamos ayer. ¡Sí! Ya sé… que dije que los… haría yo, pero no me… dio tiempo.   
Saga trataba de aguantar los gemidos que las manos de Alfa le arrancaban.  
—No, no puedo ir yo en este momento. Pídele…   
Ahí Saga gimió sin poderse aguantar debido a que Alfa se introdujo de golpe el pene en la boca.  
—¡Cállate!... Pídele ayuda a Shaka si es… ¡necesario! No, ya te dije que yo no puedo ir… porque…  
Y fue ahí que Alfa decidió hacer la travesura final.  
—Porque estaremos haciendo el amor salvajemente, ya sabes, cuñado. Ahora vete a trabajar —respondió la chica de modo natural mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre la cadera de Saga. —No prometo liberar a Saga pronto, así que a ver cómo te las arreglas. No llames a menos de que sea de vida o muerte, o te las verás conmigo. —Y colgó.   
—¡Alfa! —exclamó Saga mientras ella dejaba el teléfono en el escritorio.   
—¿Qué? le dije la verdad, o no? Además, el asunto está resuelto, ahora…  
Sin más bajó la mano para masturbarlo de nuevo y se acomodó sobre él.  
—Me enamoré de la versión femenina de mi hermano… ¿eso es normal? —le dijo mientras sentía los besos de la chica en su cuello.  
—¿A quién le importa lo normal? Lo normal es aburrido. Ahora vuélvete de nuevo el hombre que ne mostraste anoche, ¿quieres?  
Saga la miró con una ceja enarcada un momento, para luego sonreír del mismo modo pervertido en que había sonreído antes, cuando su pasión era demasiada. Entró en ella con lentitud, pero también con ardientes deseos de tenerla otra vez para él.  
—Sí, sí quiero.  
Y estrechándola una vez más, la besó con pasión y se dejó mecer por sus cadenciosos movimientos de cadera. Alfa lo recibió de nuevo, gustosa.   
—¿Qué estás buscando, Saga? —preguntó al ver que Saga buscaba algo en el piso, por todos lados.  
Él la miró, y en sus ojos esmeralda refulgió una llama que hizo arder la sonrisa en sus labios.  
—Los ositos de goma…


End file.
